For One More Day
by Redskiez
Summary: Tobi goes back to base and discovers Deidara is still alive for one day! They go on an adventure together! xDD R&R! If you want to see the full image as the cover of this story, go to my profile and there would be a link of my dA.


Hey guys, Red here.

I finally finished the first chapter! I've been waiting to post this for so long.

Disclaimer- I don't own Tobi or Deidara, they belong to each other as well as Kishimoto. I also don't own the book For One More Day, it is owned by Mitch Albom.

This story is based off of the book For One More Day by Mitch Albom.

* * *

For One More Day - Chapter One - Unedited.

The sky was dark and heavy, it was thick with clouds and it gave a low roar before the first fat dewy droplets of water fell from the sky. The plump water droplets fell on the leaves and scattered on the ground below. The rain began to fall harder and faster, covering the whole ground.

A figure stepped out from the shadow; the rain opened up like a curtain and engulfed him into its wet embrace. His orange mask was dull in the grim light; some blood was stained on his black cloak. His left sleeve was stained the most. Blood dripped from the sleeve and onto the ground, dissolved with the rainwater and soaking into the earth.

Before he had to go and leave this place for sure, he needed to grab his remaining stuff in the base, which was nothing more then a dried up clay figure of a bird. On the way he had met some trouble and that trouble didn't seem to want to end so he suffered some injuries. The injuries were not serious though, nothing to worry about. And even he thinks he was going through too much trouble to get that clay bird, but it meant something to him, and that was what kept him going.

Suddenly, the masked nin looked up with a start. He thought he saw a blonde standing at the Akatsuki base entrance, but the blonde was gone before he could take another good look, he stopped dead in his tracks. The blonde looked very much like the infamous bomber from Iwa and Akatsuki, but the only blonde in the organization had been dead for how long now? He shook his head. That was silly, it can't be him! The kid killed himself. But just to make sure, the Uchiha activated his sharingan and scanned the area. There was nothing, nothing but rain. He closed his eyes and sighed, is it wrong to feel sad that Deidara isn't back from the dead without a special jutsu?

Continuing down the dirt road again, the orange masked man reached the entrance without seeing anything -or anyone- again, but he did feel eyes on him. Entering the base slowly, he looked around, making sure that once again it was only his mind that was playing tricks on him. Seeing and hearing nothing, he sighed silently and walked down the hallway that would lead to the shared bedrooms of the members of Akatsuki.

Upon entering the shared bedroom of him and the blonde's, the sight almost gave him a heart attack. Deidara, the bomber that was supposed to be dead, was standing in front of the window, staring at the rain with a distant look. Tobi took a step backward, but otherwise had no other emotion coming out of him other than confusion.

Unfortunately, the blonde had heard the step, he turned and saw the masked man, eyes going slightly wider at the blood soaked sleeve, and he walked forward and pulled the still confused ninja to his bed. "Look at yourself. You're a mess, hmm." Deidara said ever so softly.

Being still confused and not even acting, Tobi stared the ex Iwa ninja who was trying to see what he can do to fix his wounds. He flinched a few times when Deidara dabbed some Rivanol covered cotton balls on his wounds. After his arm was bandaged, Tobi was the first to break the silence. "Why are you here?" He asked, his sharingan activated behind the shadow of his mask, scanning the blonde. The chakra was definitely the bomber's, and it wasn't a fake because he would have seen through it and would immediately know it if it was White Zetsu or some other douchebag who was trying to pretend to be the dead blonde.

"What do you mean why am I here? I'm in this organization am I not?" Deidara muttered, seemingly already annoyed with the masked man even if his voice wasn't the normal high-pitched squeaky one. It was slightly lower, still having the squeakiness.

He was going to say "You're not in the organization anymore cause first, there's hardly any organization left, other than a thousands of White Zetsus underground, and second, you died..." but he decided against it and mused for a bit. "Well..." His deep, serious voice was nothing more than a low rumble, hardly audible.

Deidara sighed and sat down next to his partner, "Enough chit chat. Where is everyone?"

Tobi froze on the spot. "Uh..." He wasn't sure if he should tell, for obvious reasons. But! If you can't see them, here's a hint: Deidara died after Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan, so he doesn't know the death of Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Kisame.

Deidara shook his head, not knowing that Tobi knew everything, and instead thought he knew nothing. "Never mind, didn't expect you to know, hmm." He grunted out, showing no respect to the masked man at all as usual.

Tobi sighed. What was this black magic anyways? It was impossible for the blonde to just come back alive after he saw it himself that he had killed himself in a huge explosion. He sat there thinking for a moment, unsure what to do.

A sound of something moving had broken the awkward silence and Tobi thought his hand was going to slip right through the blonde like what you would see in the ghost movies. But no, his hand stayed on the blonde's shoulder, and he could feel it move from each breath the bomber took. Deidara was real. He was here. He was... _alive. _His breath hitched when he realized that finally. His partner was here once again, though he was not sure how long he's going to stay, but he _will_ make good memories of it and enjoy the time he's going to have with his firecracker. Yes, his. That sounded great to him. _His little firecracker_.

Deidara looked over at Tobi, wondering why he had just place his hand on his shoulder, he wondered if he should ask, but would it sound stupid? He shook his head lightly and looked back onto the floor.

"Senpai." Deidara looked up at the call of his 'kohai', he turned his head to Tobi once again and almost jumped out of his skin. He gulped as he scanned his eyes over the face of his partner. Tobi had taken off his mask and Deidara didn't even know why. "Wh-What are you-" He was cut off when a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own.

Not knowing why, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss without much struggle and kissed back slowly, though it was slightly awkward as it was his first kiss -with a man! The only part that was creeping him out is that he was enjoying it. He was enjoying that Tobi was kissing him, taking his first kiss. He didn't even know why, and it was the scream from his lungs that caused him and Tobi to pull away from each other.

Face flushed and blinking his eyes open again, Deidara's blush deepened when he thought about what just happened.

Tobi sighed softly when he pulled away, he and Deidara sat in silence after their kiss and he had no idea what to do next, because of the fact that he never did anything with Deidara, and that was also because Deidara never allowed him to do anything with him for all the obvious reasons. Deciding that it would be better if Tobi would take Deidara to places he had never been so that it would make a better of this time while the blonde was alive, he would have something to remember when, or if, the blonde leaves.

"Deidara," Speaking now in his deep, smooth voice, not caring that it would startle his partner, "I want to take you to a place, where you never been before."

"Oh does that have to be something related to the kiss you just gave me, hmm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a sudden immature, or extremely mature thought had come into his mind.

Tobi's eyebrows furred at his question-like statement. "What are you talking about... you know what, never mind." He shook his head and placed his hand on Deidara's hand, gripping it tightly as he teleported them both to his thinking place, his much better and nature thinking place. Its not Madara's head.

The world began spinning and Deidara closed his eyes, what was going on? He squeaked in a high-pitched voice and quickly covering his mouth with his hand when he noticed that they had been teleported to a place that he indeed had never been to.

There was no rain anymore. The breeze blew up fallen leaves up into the air slightly before they came floating back down slowly. Birds chirped and sang their tune; butterflies flew around, occasionally landing on some flowers. The hill's view stretched out as wide as the eye could see, it was a great view.

Shifting slightly and peering down into the forest, a little village can be seen and it was apparently starting some sort of a festival. Tobi grinned behind his mask; that would be a great place for them to go!

Grinning happily, he knew he would have to go and check that place out, but should Deidara come with him? He doesn't know. He doesn't want to leave the blonde alone, after getting him back; he is not going to leave the bomber alone.

After a while of thinking, it was decided, he would go and take the blonde with him to the festival, but he was going to check it out first, if it was worth it, he would make sure it would be worth it for the blonde.

And of course, Deidara was too busy staring wide-eyed at everything to notice Tobi's silence.

~TBC

* * *

Hey guys! Red here!

This chapter is unedited and I'll try and get one of my not lazy editors to edit my story.  
Anyways, I'm sorry it's so short, I could do better but I already took too long for this chapter.

I'm already writing the second chapter so stay tuned! Please R&R


End file.
